Retail stores that sell digital cameras typically display the cameras on a shelf with a short list of features printed next to each camera. However, due to shelf space constraints, the amount of information presented regarding each camera is very limited. Also, there are generally no measures taken to encourage a user to demo the cameras. If an instruction tag is provided indicating to the user how to demonstrate the cameras, it may be lost or deliberately removed (sabotaged).
Many digital cameras can connect to a dock, or docking station, that provides connections to a PC, printer, and/or TV. The dock may also be used to charge the camera's batteries.
It would be desirable to have a camera and dock, or docking station, that permits a customer to interactively demonstrate features of a digital camera without allowing camera settings to be corrupted or sabotaged.